Throughout the Years
by Whitepurity
Summary: This is set after A Year and a Half, and is a filler story of oneshots that will lead up to the sequel. Merlin/Morgana King Arthur/Queen Gwen
1. A Birth and A Wedding

**Hey, sorry I haven't done much but busy busy busy. As I am sure most of you are. OK, so this is a small one-shot thing that takes place after A Year and a Half. It's just something to satisfy myself before I get writing a sequel. Hopefully. So enjoy and review.**

**A/N: I don't own nothing but the children.**

**A Birth and a Wedding**

"You better get some sleep Arthur, the Royal Wedding is tomorrow. You wouldn't please Gwen if you fall asleep half way through the ceremony." Merlin advised the young King from across the dinner table. Morgana, Hunith, Ellie and Gaius were present at the table, which was the regular dining experience. Gwen was absent from the meal that night, spending her last night of single life with her servant friends whom she would still be able to see after she was Queen, but wouldn't be to have the same relationship with them.

The eighteen-month-old was gathered in her grandmother's arms drifted off into a world of sweet dreams. "I should put her down." Hunith said peering at the child whose head lay her on chest.

Morgana nodded and rubbed her swollen abdomen, not wanting to get up from her spot at the table but knew that she had to. She braced herself against the armrests of the chair and pushed herself up before gasping in pain that shot threw her from her pelvis. Everyone in the room save Hunith who was cradling Ellie, jumped to their feet to help the woman in pain.

"Oh Merlin, it's time." Morgana spoke with a smile growing on her face at the aspect of meeting their second child. Hunith stood up from her seat and passed Ellie off to Arthur before moving to the other side of her daughter. Morgana gasped sharply again and looked down as her waters broke.

"This is happening faster than Ellie." Hunith commented as she also looked down to the ground. "We need to get you to your chambers." Hunith rubbed the arm of her daughter as she went through a contraction; the pain evident on her face. Arthur who was now cradling the sleeping toddler, watched in shock as he watched his sister go through the pain of childbirth.

"OK," Morgana said after the contraction had passed and she had recovered slightly. "I can move now, where's Ellie?" At her command, Arthur brought her sleeping daughter over to her and ducking next to his sister's side for her to reach her daughter. Morgana awkwardly leaned over to press a gentle kiss on Ellie's forehead. "I love you."

"Let's move you to your chambers before the next contraction." Hunith suggested, helping Morgana up with Merlin's assistance and leaving the room to relocate for the birth. Arthur stood still in shock cradling his 'niece', knowing the fact that many women, even one great as his Mother was, did not survive childbirth and that children such as Ellie lose their Mother in the process.

"Morgana will be fine; she's going to pull through this." Gaius comforted Arthur. "If you don't believe me, we know she's going to survive because she's seen it in her dreams."

"I know but I can't help to think about my Mother."

"It's hard because of your situation." Gaius said sympathetically. "Sire, can you look after Ellie while I administer the potions Morgana needs."Arthur nodded and dismissed the physician.

"I guess it's just you and me." The King looked down on the sleeping child, who was quite comfortable snuggling into his chest. Deciding that there was nothing else to do apart from fret over Morgana, he retired to his chambers for the night.

**- Merlin -**

Arthur woke from the sleep that he didn't expect to endure in the night. The reason for his disturbance of sleep was climbing on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Ellie lying on top of him, smiling down on him. The doors of his chambers opened abruptly and a proud looking father walked in the room, changing the direction of Arthur's and Ellie's head to the door.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, the sun is shining down on us, no clouds are in the sky, a perfect day for a Royal Wedding." Merlin practically skipped through the room and opened the curtains, allowing the blinding light of the sun to shine in the room. Ellie slid down the side of Arthur's chest and held out her arms eagerly for her Father to take her.

"Morning Ellie-Bellie" He greeted tickling his firstborn, making her giggle. "How was your night with Arthur? Did you sleep with all his snoring?" At the mention of the King's name, Ellie pointed over to him. Arthur gestured to take Ellie and took her from her Father, turning around to place her on the bed, before he picked up a pillow and faced Merlin.

"You don't want to do that." Merlin warned, before getting attacked by the weapon in Arthur's hand. The assault stopped when the pillow frozen in midair. The King looked into the sorcerer's eyes looking for evidence of magic and when he found none, he turned around to the only other magic wielder at the room.

With a pout on her face and her little fists clenched, the girl demanded only one thing, "Ma!"

"Do you want to see Mama and your baby sister?" Picking up his daughter again, bouncing her up and down. "And then grandma will help prepare you for the wedding, when I'll help Arthur get ready. See even the King needs help getting ready." His snide comment caused him to receive a stray pillow to the head.

"I need you back here as soon as possible. Just drop Ellie off with your mother, Morgana and the baby, Addie." Arthur paused for a thought. "What's her full name?"

"Adela," Letting the name roll of his tongue before continuing with her full name, "Adela Ambrosius"

**- Merlin -**

"How was the Wedding?" Morgana tiredly asked when Merlin walked in the room carrying the sleeping form of Ellie. He carried the child over to his wife for the ritual goodnight kiss before placing the child in the crib.

"Gwen made a beautiful bride." Sitting down gently next to his wife, where she cradled the baby asleep against her chest.

"I know I've seen it in my dreams."

"You're still the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen." Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I married you in a blue dress covered in patches of fabrics stitching up the holes in the dress, when Gwen wore an elegant dress made of the best silks…" She was silenced when Merlin pressed his lips against her in a sweet kiss. "You know _that_ is how we ended up with another one of these." She said, looking down at the new addition of the family.


	2. Baby Blues

**A/N: This directly follows A Birth and a Wedding and heavily involves Morgana. This story, like the last, is like a mini-series of oneshots to fill you in on what happens between A Year and a Half and my bigger sequel which will be multichapter (I hope). It is also character building and setting up storylines. I hope you enjoy this and please review.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything but Ellie and Baby Addie, oh and Lady Anne.**

**Baby Blues**

"Careful, Ellie!" Her mother softly warned her, as she got closer to her new baby sister. Morgana watched her two girls, who were still babies themselves as they interacted with each other. Ellie, being the elder of the two did the most interaction and Addie just contently lay there. The mother could imagine that one day both girls will be running havoc in Camelot, but they were still too young for that yet, with Ellie at a little over a year and a half old, and her newborn born only days ago.

A knock on the door of her chambers brought Morgana out of her trance, as she looked at the door whilst the person entered the room. Ellie's attention quickly went from her baby sister to her grandmother, as she watched her enter the room carrying two food trays. The toddler shimmed down the side of the bed and ran to follow her grandmother as she went to place the food trays on the table. After placing the plates down, Hunith picked up her eager granddaughter and brought her back to the bed next to her mother. Morgana smiled at her mother and Hunith noticed how it didn't reach her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin's suspicions of Morgana's strange behaviour this morning had proved true to Hunith. As soon as Merlin had spoken to his mother about her behaviour, Hunith knew straight away that Morgana was suffering from what they called the baby blues.

"I'm fine." Morgana responded, and turned away as she teared up. "I want to go back to Ealdor."

"Has anyone come along to see you?" Hunith knew that the noblewomen of Camelot had shunned Morgana upon her return because she had run off to marry a servant and had lowered her status to a commoner. Then upon her return to Camelot, she refused to have a nanny or wetnurse for her children. The noblewomen had coached Gwen for when she became Queen as they argued that Morgana didn't have time to do so, looking after a toddler and being heavily pregnant. The women didn't like Gwen because of her servant roots but she was their Queen and they couldn't change that, so they started to manipulate her to shun Morgana out. Morgana needed the social support and received it from Hunith, Merlin, Gaius and even her brother Arthur, but she needed female companions who could relate to her experiences. In Ealdor, everyone knew everyone and helped each other out, they were a tight knit community and didn't discriminate Morgana because of her noble roots, but rather welcomed her more warmly as she had given up her status for the love of their clumsy Merlin.

"Only Lady Anne." Anne was a noblewoman that had gained her status through marriage to Sir Leon. She was born a servant and had grown up in the same street as Leon, friends, separated by their status once they reached maturity. Each of the duo came to realise that upon separation that they had developed feelings and dependence on each other, but despite their wishes nothing could ever come of it. Until Arthur had become King and his sister had returned, married to a previous servant and rearing his child. Morgana gave Leon the encouragement he needed to marry his love and so they did. The prestigious and prejudice noblewomen had shunned Anne in a similar fashion to Morgana, and so the two of them had found friendship in their isolation. "I haven't seen Gwen since before her wedding."

"She is probably busy trying to adjust to becoming Queen and is allowing you to have your privacy with your new baby." The once content and calm baby scrunched up her face and let out a wail, startling both women. Ellie slammed both of her hands on her ears in attempts of blocking out the noise of the crying baby. Morgana gently picked up her child, cradling her to her chest as she single-handedly unlaced the front of her dress. Hunith got up from her place on the bed, carrying a clinging Ellie on her hip, and went to lock the door before she picked up the food plates on the table and skilfully brought them over to Morgana. Sitting back down on the bed in her previous spot, she observed her second granddaughter suckle away at her mother's chest and her first granddaughter sat in her lap, chewing away at an apple slice. Hunith had never imagined that her luck would have given her such a great life, after fate had made her a husband-less mother with a bastard child, a magical one. Now that gift that Balinor had given her, had become an extraordinary man who was born as a peasant and had become the King's Advisor, Sorcerer and Second-in-Command. His wife, the unconfirmed by highly likely illegitimate daughter of the cruel King Uther had blessed her with two beautiful grandchildren, who were raised in a loving household. To Morgana, it looked like Hunith had broken out in a spontaneous smile.

"What?" She asked intrigued at what made her so happy.

"I'm just happy." She simply responded, before kissing her daughter on her forehead. "Now eat up."

**Merlin**

Morgana stood on the stairs that lead to the entrance of Camelot's castle talking to Lady Anne as her friend cradled her youngest child. They stood enjoying an odd warm winter's day basking in the sunlight, the first day Morgana had been out since she had given birth to Addie just over two weeks ago. She saw her firstborn run to her in her toddler-fashion, grasping something in her little hands. Morgana knelt down to inspect what her child had brought over to show her, noticing the cheeky grin on her face.

"Look, mama." She said, opening her hands up a crack to allow her mother to see the colourful butterfly that was trapped within.

"It's a butterfly, Ellie, why don't you let it go?" Her daughter's face immediately dropped at her suggestion.

"Why, mama?" She asked, her bottom lip forming a pout as she shut her hands again.

"I bet it misses its mummy, wouldn't you miss me if someone took you away?" She slowly nodded, accepting defeat but definitely wasn't happy about it. "Why don't you show Nana and then she will help you let it go?" She seemed to consider it for a minute before bursting out in another baby smile and ran down the stairs to her grandmother as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"You're a fantastic mother; you shouldn't listen to what the other women say." Anne said, after she watched Morgana converse with her daughter. She passed the sleeping newborn back to her mother and stretched out her stiff arms. "Heads up." Anne warned as she indicated to the approaching noblewomen accompanied by their Queen come from the markets in Camelot. The group of women made their way up to Morgana and Anne, lea by the Queen and her head Lady-in-Waiting.

"Another girl." The head Lady-in-Waiting commented the amusement and mocking tone clearly evident in her voice to all the women there.

"She's gorgeous." Gwen cooed as she looked down at the sleeping baby in Morgana's arms, a genuine smile stitched on her face. Morgana could see the old Gwen that she knew from before she became Queen, still present in her eyes.

"Let's just hope she takes after you, and not her Father." The lady sneered again in a way that the Queen wouldn't reprimand, then requested that they make their way to dine for lunch.

"She's a nasty piece of work." Anne stated as soon as they were out of earshot. "I'll tell you now, the only reason she is saying those things is because you are letting her get away with it. A couple of weeks ago, you would have shot her down with that viper tongue of yours. You're not yourself yet, you adjusting to life back in Camelot and having two young children and when you become yourself again, you can fend for yourself and your daughters. Until then know this, everything she says are lies and she is just trying to hurt you in a way that you will back off from Gwen and let her have her way."


	3. Queen Guinevere

A/N: I don't own anything.

I know I haven't updated in a while but this chapter is much longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**The End of Gwen, the Beginning of Queen Guinevere**

**Conceive **

"I want another baby." Morgana announced from her place in the bed, leaning back on the pillows as she watched Merlin come out of the room attached to theirs where the girls slept. He smiled at her suggestively, as he closed the door of the room behind him.

"Does that mean I don't need to bother changing into my nightclothes?" He asked, striping himself of his clothes before joining his laughing wife in the bed.

It wasn't long until they were disturbed with a knock on the door from outside their chambers. With two young children, they were used to interruptions but this was a member from society outside from their family.

"Ignore it." Merlin whispered as he quietened to pretend that they were asleep, but kept continuing to arouse his wife. The knocked sounded in the room again.

"Merlin," she said pushing him off herself, receiving a groan from her husband. "The candles are still lit, they are going to know that we are awake and unless you want to answer the door in your state, I can't ignore it." He reluctantly let go of his wife, who fixed her appearance quickly in front of the mirror next to the door before opening it enough to see the person knocking but not enough to see the bed that she had recently vacated.

"Your majesty," she spoke, her voice laced with shock. "What's wrong?" She asked, it was highly unusual for Gwen to seek her out after she had been 'brainwashed' to shun Morgana. Morgana felt that ever since Gwen had become Queen that she was becoming Queen Guinevere, the queen of a great kingdom who upheld the standards and expectations of being Camelot's Queen. But her friend believed that with her adaption to being Queen that her 'Gwen' was lost.

"Why haven't you had another child yet?" Gwen asked out of the blue. The shock on Morgana from before had barely worn off before the shock from this private question from her Queen hit.

"Because we were interrupted." Merlin answered, loud enough for both women to hear from the bed. Morgana rolled her eyes and stepped out the room, ensuring herself that the door was firmly shut.

"Why don't you have another child yet? You got pregnant with Adela, nine months after you had given birth to Elanora. Adela is now past eighteen months old and you haven't had another child yet." She stated bluntly. "I walk past your room and you two are always…at it. You should be pregnant by now…unless…" Morgana looked suspiciously at her Queen who was falling back into the role of Gwen. "You haven't had a miscarriage have you?" She asked painfully, because she personally knew how devastating it was to have a miscarriage as she had had many and as of yet, had not provided an heir for Arthur.

"Gaius brewed a potion for me. It prevents unwanted pregnancies until the mother is ready and deeply desires to have another child. I didn't want to become pregnant again as soon as I started weaning Addie, and since Merlin and I are always 'at it', Gaius came up with an alterative solution."

Gwen gave her a genuine 'Gwen' smile. "Do you remember how when we were younger that we said we were going to have children at the same time?" She waited until Morgana nodded in response. "I have had difficulties becoming pregnant and I was thinking, that if we did it together maybe it would work, that we could accomplish anything if we tackled the problem together, like old times."

"You need not worry so much, these things take time for some people, like Queen Ygraine but she eventually had Arthur. If you doubt that advice, I have seen an heir in my dreams; it's only a matter of time."

"Thank you, I'll let you get back to what you were…doing." She said awkwardly, turning on her heel and leaving Morgana alone in the castle corridor. Morgana entered the chambers to see her eagerly waiting husband waiting for her.

"What did Gwen want?"

"She wants us to have another baby. Queen's orders."

**One Month Pregnant**

"You're glowing." Hunith exclaimed as she sat with her daughter and Lady Anne at a picnic in the spring sunshine. Morgana just smiled at her mother's comment and continued to watch her two daughters play with Lady Anne's son, who was only learning to sit up by himself.

"It's still early, but yes I am with child. Even though Gwen wanted me to get pregnant, I think she will be upset if she isn't with child and I am."

"Quick work, it's been about a month since the Queen came to you with that request. You probably became pregnant that night; it seems Merlin has a knack at doing that." Lady Anne smirked with a knowing smile.

"It is suspicious, nearly nine months after you married, Ellie was born and about the same time frame after you started weaning her, you became pregnant with Addie. And even if Merlin didn't have a knack for 'it', these two are like rabbits." Morgana reddened at the comment, having the decency to look embarrassed as her mother continued to talk. "I swear rabbits. Never again will I share a room with them."

**Two Months Pregnant**

"Do you think Gwen looks a little green?" Morgana whispered into her husband's ear. They were attending a banquet for a visiting King and were given the privilege on being on the Head table with the King and Queen because of Morgana's family connections to Arthur. Morgana remained looking at her husband as he leaned over slightly to take in the appearance of the Queen, he pulled back and nodded. Morgana sat back in her chair as a serving maid placed her meal in front of her and continued to serve the rest of the table. The aroma of the fish that had been delightfully cooked and plated had made its way to Morgana.

"Oh." She said, trying not to breathe. "Merlin, take the fish away." She pushed the plate away.

"What?"

"Just take the damn fish." She snarled quietly at him, trying not to attract unwanted attention from the rest of the Hall. Merlin removed her plate and placed it on the end of the table, calling for their servant to remove it for him. Morgana took deep breathes in order to control her nausea but found that the other plates of fish were starting to invade her nose. "May I be excused, your majesty?" She quickly asked and barely got approval from her brother before all but running out of the room.

"Merlin, what's wrong with Morgana?" Arthur asked over the empty seat between the two males.

"She is just a little under the weather. Maybe it is the same thing the Queen has." Merlin suggested, making reference to Gwen planting an idea in Arthur's head, a hint to what the future held in store for him.

"What do you know, Merlin?"

"If you haven't worked it out by now, I'm not going to tell you."

"_Mer_lin."

**Three Months Pregnant**

"Come in." Merlin requested at the knock at the door of his family's chambers. The fair-haired King entered the room with the widest smile Merlin had seen on his face, the one that rivalled the one he possessed on his wedding day to Gwen.

"Your majesty." Merlin and his wife greeted their King. Arthur stopped and took a moment to take in the scene, Morgana was propped up by pillows in the centre of their bed with the girls sleeping by her sides, with Merlin at the end of the bed rubbing her feet.

"Do you have something to tell us, Arthur?" Morgana suggested with a knowing smile gracing the features of her face.

"Do you know?" His smile falling off his face, since he truly believed he was the only other person who knew the news.

"I would be a pretty poor seer if I haven't already seen the future heir…or heiress of Camelot." She stroked the heads of her daughters, which laid on her still flat abdomen on either side of her body. "That… and the Queen came with a request for me to have another child because she believes that if we made a pact to try for another child, she might be able to conceive."

"You are going to be a Father, Arthur." Merlin announced in congratulations, which made the King's face fall in realisation.

"I'm going to be a Father." He said slowly, trying to comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. "I'm going to become like my Father."

"There is no way that you are going to become like your Father." Merlin reassured him. "The way you treat the girls, is proof of that."

"Your Father, didn't act like a Father does to you, he was a King. Arthur, everyday without fail, you hug and kiss these girls and chase them round the room, you may not do that in front of the court because you are King but you do it behind closed doors. Your Father did love you; he just didn't know that there was a line between being a King to a Prince and being a Father to a son. You do. And they are your nieces, not your children." Arthur nodded, taking in the compliments from his sister and Advisor. Arthur turned to head out the door but stopped, before turning around again to face Merlin and Morgana.

"Wait a minute. You said you made a pact to get pregnant at the same time as Gwen…It is so obvious, why didn't I notice it before, he's rubbing your feet!" Morgana laughed quietly, trying not to move her body too much to wake her sleeping children.

"At least she looks after her feet; I've seen yours and trust me I am not getting near them."

"I am your King and you will do as I say." He announced before pouncing on Merlin and trapping him in a headlock.

Morgana just sighed. "I have four children, soon to be five."

**Four Months Pregnant**

"Oh." Morgana gasped suddenly, placing her hand on her growing abdomen, surrounded by the noblewomen of the Court at the celebrations for King Arthur's birthday. Lady Anne and the Queen held particularly worried faces, assuming that the worst was happening and that Morgana was losing the baby but after assessing the situation of her daughter, Hunith broke out in a smile.

"Is it already kicking?"

"Not really." Morgana said pensively. "It's more like a flutter."

"Isn't it too early to feel movement?" The Queen asked, intrigued in her friend's pregnancy because she was going through the same thing.

"I've been through pregnancy before, so I know what it feels like and what to look out for."

"Leave us." The Queen ordered her reluctant Ladys-in-Waiting before turning back to Morgana, Lady Anne and Hunith. "Do you still have morning sickness?" Gwen asked her friend.

"No, it stopped last week but when I was having Addie it came back at the end of the pregnancy."

"I had the same thing with my boy." Anne added, smiling at her Queen and this unusual moment of friendship that was shared between the Queen and Morgana in particular, especially with their similar conditions.

"I barely got a pass by Gaius to be here tonight, it's horrible, and I can't keep any food down. Despite all the sickness and unpleasantness, I am so happy because I can see the tiniest bump, so I know this isn't all for nothing." Gwen pulled Morgana out of the room with her, leaving Hunith and Lady Anne behind. "Please tell me it is a son for Arthur." Gwen pleaded. "I don't think I could do this again, I don't know how you cope with carrying your third child."

"Everyone's different Gwen, every pregnancy is different. You're just stressed." The Seer reassured, grasping her friends hands in order to comfort her.

"I just need to provide Arthur an heir, and then I don't need to have any more children. Morgana, I don't want to end up like Queen Ygraine, or my mother, where I die in childbirth. I want to see my child grow up. Please Morgana, just tell me, is it a boy or a girl?"

"What would you do if I said it was a girl? Are you that afraid of childbirth that if I told you it was a daughter instead of a son, you would abort the pregnancy?"

"I could never do that; I couldn't kill my own child." Gwen spoke out of shock, that Morgana would suspect her of such sinful acts. If it wasn't Morgana and if Arthur wasn't a better King than his Father, someone who would verbalise such an insult to a member of the Royal Family would have been executed without trial.

"Then what difference does it make if I tell you. Live in ignorance until the baby is born." Morgana turned and left the Queen, who was still in shock from one of her dearest friends and subjects denying and disobeying her. Morgana made her way back to the chambers that she shared with Merlin and her daughters, collapsing on her bed upon arrival. Through her tear-filled eyes she looked around the room she shared with Merlin, and spotted evidence of her daughter's presences such as their clothes and Arthur's paperwork that he had Merlin look over, been scribbled over by their daughters trying to help their Father with the work he had to do for the King. Merlin didn't care that they had daughters, they were in a position were they weren't desperate to have a son but it would be favourable to have a son because with the more girls they had, the more dowries they had to give to future son-in-laws. Although she knew that being the nieces of King Arthur, that their dowry would be more than enough, after the contribution of their King, who didn't think Morgana had knowledge about his generous donations towards his nieces' future.

Ultimately Gwen would have to bear Arthur a son, because if she only bore him daughters and Morgana managed to have a son, he would get the throne. There was once a time where Gwen would have embraced a daughter, but she had changed and Morgana had seen it happening gradually. Gwen was tutored by the noblewomen out of spite to Morgana, changing her from the sweet handmaiden to a Queen fit for the next Golden King. Gwen was lost to Morgana and had become Queen Guinevere. Morgana had seen moments where she thought Gwen was still beneath the surface but tonight had proven that she was gone.

"Merlin doesn't care if he ever as a son." The voice of the wise old physician reassured Morgana as she wiped her eyes away tears that showed her vulnerability. She had never cried in front of anyone apart from Hunith and Merlin, and believed that the changes in her body were making her emotions react in such a way to her Queen's dilemma. She turned around to face her father figure.

"I know that and I know that he loves his daughters just as much as I do. I love them so much that I would sacrifice my life for them without hesitation."

"I know a few people who would do just that if it was needed." Gaius said, thinking in mind to Merlin, Arthur, Hunith and himself without a second thought and without regret. Morgana nodded in agreement.

"I can't imagine my life without them, and…" She paused. "In Uther's reign, I used to say the same thing about Gwen. She's changed, we all have since Uther's reign, I have changed and became a wife and a mother, some would say I've gone soft."

"You haven't gone soft; you still stick up for what you believe in. You are happy, the happiest I have ever seen you. Gwen is still adjusting to being Queen and pregnancy isn't doing anything to help that along. Give her time."

"Thank you Gaius." Morgana spoke sincerely before embracing the man before her.

**5 months pregnant**

"It scares me when you do that." Her King advised her, but she heeded him no attention and continued to stare in her husband's direction. Realizing that he failed to grasp her attention, he reached out to touch her forearm, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, a blush creeping up her pale cheeks .

"It scares me when you look at Merlin as if you want to eat him." He received a roll of the eyes in response to his comment. "Are you going to blame the baby for your recent behaviour? Again? Why would a child want their parents to do that? I understand why you and Merlin may..." He fell silent as he realised what he was saying and Morgana raised her eyebrows at him.

"May do what?" She continued his sentence as a smirk graced her face and the King became pale. "You're imagining it, aren't you?" She it her lip to keep herself from laughing as she watched the King scrunch up his face in disgust. "That's just wrong, Arthur and besides it isn't the baby making me do it, it's the changes to my body that the baby is making which is the culprit." She rubbed her small round belly before leaving the King to join her husband across the room. Arthur shook his head at the antics of his sister, still disturbed at the images running through his head. He saw the woman in question look back at him to ensure he was watching before she kissed her husband in a passionate kiss, obviously doing it just to torture him as to experience some displays of affection between the two instead of imagining it.

**6 months** **pregnant**

"You've got to eat, milady. The heir needs to grow bigger to ensure they survive the birth and to give them the best start to life." Morgana listened through the door to the Queen's Chambers, of which she was going to enter before she heard the Queen's first Lady-in-Waiting speak. There was no response and Morgana wondered if her old friend was even listening. She had heard of the Queen's ongoing illness throughout her pregnancy and knew that even Gaius was starting to worry about the health of the Queen and her babe. "You need to provide the King with an heir, if you fail to do so the next person to inherit the throne will be Queen Elanora, daughter of a sorcerer and the bastard sister of King Arthur. King Uther would be spinning in his grave." Morgana's hand dropped from the door knob and the guards at the door looked cautiously at the King's sister, having overheard the conversation as well. Morgana ignored the guards, going over what that wretched woman had said about her family. It wasn't so much anger that was dominating her mind but rather understanding of Gwen's attitude towards her that had been manipulated by her first Lady-in-Waiting. She also realized what her old friend must be thinking if she doesn't provide the King with an heir, that his niece would take the throne unless Morgana provided Merlin a son before that. The thought had never crossed her mind since her dreams of the future had always shown Arthur with a male heir, his own son who had dark skin, evidence that his mother was the Queen.

"Well isn't it the lovely Morgana." A loud voice boomed through the corridor belonging to the questionable knight (when it came to his mannerisms) Gwaine, loud enough that she knew that the occupants of the chamber Morgana was outside had heard. "You're getting bigger everyday, are you sure it's Merlin's?" He teased. "That man is too scrawny to father a child this big, months from the birth." He placed one of his hands on her belly, getting a strong kick from the child within causing him to withdraw his hand. "Feisty. Definitely yours." Morgana smiled, soothing the dress over her bump where his hand had been.

"It's the Pendragon blood. You've got to remember that our children may have Merlin has a father but they have me as a mother."

"So the rumors are true then. You are Uther's daughter. I knew it as soon as I saw your youngest daughter, she has the same eyes as Arthur, yet she looks like Merlin and has his magic, no question to who her father is. Beautiful girls" Gwaine gave her a smile before continuing on his way. He suddenly turned on his heel. "Your husband is looking for you, apparently your daughters, who are three and just turned two years old, are using their magic to force him in a dress and his mother is refusing to help him and Arthur can't stop laughing at him." He made his way back to Morgana before looping his arm through hers and pulling her along. "Arthur wanted me to come and get you to meet your wife, Merlina."

**7 months pregnant**

"Is daddy upset, mama?" Ellie asked her mother as she was bathing her and her sister. Morgana removed the cloth that she was using to wash over her eldest daughter's hair, to look at her concerned expression for her father.

"He is, darling."

"Is he upset because Gaius left?" Morgana wasn't surprised that Ellie hadn't missed Gaius' absence but she knew that her daughters didn't completely understand the situation. Morgana nodded in response. "Why did he go?"

"He went to heaven, baby. Everyone gets an invitation to go to heaven and Gaius received his, so he had to go."

"But he's coming back, isn't he?"

"When you go to heaven, you can't come back. You leave your body on Earth and your spirit goes to heaven, all the way up in the skies." She paused, choosing her words carefully because she knew she had the full attention of her elder daughter. "Gaius is up in heaven already, watching over all of us." Morgana grabbed a fresh towel and gently pulled her daughter out of the tub, putting her down as soon as she was out because of her baby bump, and started to dry her.

"How did he get there without his body? He was sleeping when we last saw him." She was shocked at how much her daughter did notice, despite her young age. Morgana pulled the nightgown over Ellie before repeating the process with Addie.

"Magic."

"Magic!" Addie squealed, and Ellie seemed satisfied with that answer, knowing that magic is a mystical source of power that she understood, yet couldn't explain. Morgana escorted the girls out of the bathing chamber that was joined to the room she shared with Merlin and the girl's bedroom. Ellie and Addie ran to their big bed that they shared, Ellie getting up with little effort, where Addie had to wait for her mother to come along and give her a boost up onto the bed. Morgana tried to tuck her daughters in but Addie was causing such a fuss, looking for something that should have been in her bed.

"Where's Dolly?" Addie asked, tears forming in her eyes. Morgana scanned the room for the beloved toy and spotted it on the windowsill, jogging her memory where the family maid said she had washed 'Dolly' and put it there to dry, so it would be good to go for bedtime. She retrieved the comfort toy and handed it over to her daughter. Addie didn't settle down to go to sleep like Morgana expected, but scurried out of bed and ran out of the room. Ellie and Morgana followed suit.

Morgana stopped at the door to her room and watched as Addie stopped in front of her father, who was sitting on their bed with their King. She watched as Addie passed her dolly to her father.

"You have Dolly tonight. Make you happy." Morgana felt tears slip down her face as she watched her little family, especially her daughter who was sacrificing her dolly to make him happy, a dolly that she had never slept without.

"We love you dada." Ellie said from her place on Arthur's lap, reaching over to hug her father, who wrapped his arms around both of his daughters.

"I love you too." Merlin spoke and pulled his daughters closer.

"We are all here for you." Arthur reassured him before Ellie asked his if he could tuck them in bed, and he left Merlin and Morgana alone in the room as he carried the girls out of the room. Morgana took Arthur's place on the bed, next to her husband.

"She gave me her doll."

"She gave you her doll; they all love you, even this one." Morgana pulled one of Merlin's hands from the doll and placed it over her belly, where the child kicked it in response. "Gaius was an old man and he lived his life. He died a happy man, and I know that it hurts to imagine your life without him but it will get easier with time."

**8 months pregnant**

"How have you done this twice before, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he paced across the room. Merlin groaned from his place on his bed.

"Arthur can you stop, we don't want a moat in our room." Arthur ignored him and continued to pace until he received a pillow to the head. The King turned on his heel to face the culprit, of which he assumed was Merlin, but spotted Morgana stealing Merlin's pillow from behind his back and roll back over to sleep. It was the middle of the night when the Queen went into labour a month early, and according to tradition, Arthur wasn't allowed in the chamber during the time of the birth. Merlin was the first male to have been heard being present at the birth of his own child, Morgana was adamant about that, especially since her children were born with magic. "Why are you in our room?" Merlin asked. It had been hours since the Queen went into labour and Arthur had held it together until people started retiring for the night, then he cracked. A knock sounded on the door.

"That would be your son, now can you leave?" Morgana groaned, not moving. It was silent as Arthur made his way to open the door and saw the head Lady-in-Waiting cradling a precious bundle in her arms, looking very bewildered, Arthur wasn't sure if it was from assisting the birth or from trying to locate the King to present him with his son.

"Your highness," the Lady-in-Waiting spoke when she didn't get a response from the King. "It's a boy." Arthur stood there in shock, frozen in his body as he looked at his son. Morgana got out of bed and gently nudged Arthur back to the bed and sat him down upon it next to Merlin. She gestured for the woman to come over to the bed and pass off the young Prince to his father.

"Remember to support his head." Merlin reminded him, aware that the King had held Addie as a newborn but knew that it was different when you were holding your own child. The King looked up from his child to see that his wife's Lady-in-Waiting had discreetly left to go attend to her Queen.

"Gwen?"

"She'll be fine. It was difficult for her but she will recover." Morgana reassured him, and Arthur trusted her, having faith in her dreams that his wife wasn't going to suffer from the same fate that took his own mother.

"My son." Arthur breathed, looking at the sleeping baby boy who had his mother's colouring and dark hair, the other features he knew his son would grow into as he got older. Regardless, he had a son, an heir. And he promised himself the moment he found out that Gwen was expecting his child that he would be a better father than his own.

**9 months pregnant**

Compared to the Queen's pregnancy, which seemed short because they waited until halfway through the pregnancy before they had even announced the expansion of the Royal Family, Morgana's pregnancy was dragging on. There were many comparisons made between the two pregnant women and how Morgana, a more experienced and natural, handled the pregnancy with ease, when the Queen struggled to attend compulsory events during the pregnancy and almost died due to the extensive and enduring birth. This was Morgana's third child, and almost certainly not the last, and everyone knew it, but the Prince would be the only child born to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. She was advised by the new Court Physician to not attempt pregnancy again because she would almost certainly be signing her own death certificate.

The Prince despite being born a month early, and as a consequence was a smaller newborn compared to those carried to term, was striving. The Queen seemed to be affected by the Prince's birth by the same illness that had plagued Morgana after she had given birth to Adela. Morgana had taken days to recover; Guinevere still was and seemed to have a more severe reaction to the birth of her son. Being a Queen, she wasn't expected to be the primary caregiver for the young Prince, who she and her husband named Prince Drayk Pendragon, so Guinevere did not seem to be an unusual mother. Morgana had visited her nephew more often than the Queen had visited her son. Only a few people had noticed this fact, the wetnurse, the nurse, Lady Anne, Merlin, Morgana and Hunith, and kept their mouths shut because they knew that if someone was badmouthing the Queen, that they would be thrown in the dungeons by the Knights of Camelot, only to be saved by the King if he wished to save someone who disrespected his wife and the mother of his child. What those people didn't know was that the King wasn't that ignorant and knew everything that was going on within castle walls; he knew that Guinevere was suffering and was doing everything to help her and give his son the mother he always imagined his Gwen would be, and he knew that the friendship between Morgana and Gwen was now practically non-existent and that his wife hadn't seen his sister much in the past month and wouldn't know that she had just given birth to his new niece.

Arthur turned the door knob to Merlin and Morgana's chambers and pushed the door open, and found the couple sitting on the bed, cradling over the newest addition to the family in Morgana's arms. Morgana looked up to Arthur and he noticed that she looked positively exhausted but at the same time, looked ecstatic. She gestured for him to come closer, and he peered into her arms to meet their third daughter who was awake with wide baby blue eyes and her little head covered with a tuft of blonde hair. To Arthur, she had looked different from her older sister, Adela, when she was born; the hair colouring certainly took Arthur by surprise, another piece of evidence that Morgana was indeed Uther's daughter.

"She's beautiful. What did you name her?"

"Rosalynn." Merlin answered, still in awe about his newest daughter. "Ellie thinks that the baby is her birthday present because her birthday is tomorrow. So Addie wants a baby brother." Arthur chuckled as he saw Morgana's horrified face.

"I think you are going to have to birth that one, Merlin." The King said, getting a pained expression in response from the new father.


	4. Shocking Surprises

Ok, I know I have been really slack, so I apologise. I hope you do enjoy this, it is the last chapter of this series filler and I should start on that sequel that has been planned for YEARS! Please review.

A/N: I don't own anything apart from Elanora, Adela, Rosalynn and Prince Drayk (but he doesn't make an appearance this time, he's asleep).

Despite the love and support that Morgana felt from Merlin, Arthur, Hunith, the Lady Anne and the Knights of the Round Table, she couldn't escape the reality of court. Especially the noblewomen. Even Arthur as King of Camelot couldn't really do anything that would improve the situation because the crimes that the women were guilty of were gossiping and dirty looks, and although everyone knew who their victim was, there was no solid proof to convict them of it. It definitely escalated after Rosalynn's birth. Because Rosalynn was blonde, and of course to those shallow-minded women, meant that Merlin was obviously not her Father as both she and Merlin had dark hair. It was obvious to anyone who looked at Rosalynn that she was Merlin's daughter because she had his eyes, the bright sapphire eyes she not only shared with him but her two older sisters. Rosalynn, Adela and Elanora were magical and much attuned to their powers, and getting more powerful as each day progressed under the teachings of their Mother, and the lessons they got from their Father when he had time after attending to Arthur as his Court Sorcerer and Second-in-Command. But Merlin was the type of man to forgo sleep if it meant he could spend more time with Morgana and his girls.

Morgana often found herself in the company of Hunith and Lady Anne, of which she cherished, as they watched over the children play amongst themselves, often disappearing from view as they explored the castle and the grounds of Camelot. They had noticed as they watched the children converse, that Elanora and Adela always went off together if the group of children split into groups, Hunith often described that they had the same type of relationship as Arthur and Merlin did, how they were inseparable. Rosalynn was then left to side with the young Prince and Sir Leon and Lady Anne's eldest son but was also content to sit by her Mother and look at a book, despite the fact that she couldn't read yet. However, the children hadn't been playing recently because they missed their Fathers who were unfortunately out at war. They were fighting against a Magical Rebellion, who couldn't simply accept that they were allowed to use magic now that Arthur was King, but instead felt as if they deserved the Crown for all that had happened to them. Rosalynn at the age of five couldn't understand why her Father and beloved Uncle Arthur had to be gone for so long, they had been gone for a year but to her it felt like they had been gone for half her lifetime. Adela and Elanora were slightly older and could remember their Father going on much shorter expeditions with their uncle Arthur, and therefore initially handled their Father being away longer than usual better than their little sister but even they reached the limit.

Morgana lay in her bed with her three daughters, stroking Rose's hair as she slept next to her, thinking about what her husband and brother could possibly be going through as her dreams currently only revealed the sinister dream that she had first gotten when she returned to Camelot when Ellie was an infant. Morgana was often strict with the girls sleeping in their own room but would often relent when Merlin was away, and she found that every time that he was gone, they were first in their bed. Morgana looked out the window from her position on the bed and saw the sky start to lighten, realising that the sun was going to start rising and with it, her daughters, she closed her eyes and planned to get a few moments sleep until that plan was ruined, when a whimper made itself known to the room. Morgana sighed and rubbed her eyes as she knew she would not get any more sleep on this restless night as the whimpering continued.

"_Don't go." Morgana murmured to her husband as he rather distractedly kissed her neck. "Forget destiny, don't go." She repeated, getting a chuckle from her husband._

"_I have to go." He said, kissing his way up from her neck up to her lips, finishing with a kiss. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him away to get a better view of him._

"_Why can't you work out the problems without a fully-fledged war?"_

"_We've tried that but they will see no reason, they just see the name Pendragon and immediately think Arthur is his Father." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "You've seen me return."_

"_I know you will come back but I still don't want you to go in the first place." She sighed as she looked into his eyes, knowing that he really didn't have a choice and wouldn't want to leave Arthur to go by himself. She also knew that it was killing him to leave her and the girls as he went away to fight these rebels but he had to do it to ensure the safety of Camelot and those with magic who may be affected by another 'Great Purge' of a misunderstanding King, if these magic users were allowed to continue using magic for evil gains. "If you don't come back or are killed on this expedition, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself." She warned, and he knew although unnecessary, it was good that she could protect herself as if he did do such a thing, he is certain she would carry out the threat. She removed her hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck. "I love you." He kissed her passionately as he leant against her, gently pushing her down onto the bed._

Morgana sat up, ensuring that she didn't disturb the girls in the bed as she did. She leant over to the basinet that stood next to her bed, adjusting the blankets and cooing.

"_I don't know how I am going to do this alone, Hunith." Morgana confessed, looking down to her swollen belly, seeing how her arms protectively cradled it._

"_You're not alone, Morgana. You have Lady Anne and I to help you whenever you need us." Hunith sat next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Lady Anne sat opposite them, and in agreement placed a hand over Morgana's._

"_Do you think you are having a boy this time?" Lady Anne asked, trying to get Morgana's mind off the fact that Merlin wasn't here but the blessing that Morgana was going to receive._

"_I don't know, I usually would have seen the child by now but I have been too focused on what is going on with Arthur and Merlin. Even my dreams are failing me, I am just exhausted with the girls that I don't remember my dreams." Morgana ran her hand over her belly again._

"_You are bigger this time around; maybe it will be a big baby boy."_

Morgana smiled at how wrong Lady Anne was. Aveline and Evangeline were born later that day, close to three months ago. The head midwife told Morgana that they were identical twins, born from the same sac, and Morgana could believe it as these two were incredibly alike both in looks and personalities. Hunith had witnessed the birth of all her grandchildren so far, and had stepped up during the birth of the twins to do what Merlin usually would have, trying her best to comfort Morgana during this time where her heart ached for him the most. Morgana looked down at her two little girls and watched how after the whimpering stopped, they settled down to go back to sleep, interacting with each other in the smallest way that only a Mother could tell. She was amazed that these two knew where the other was and would get upset if they weren't with the other for a period of time.

A gentle knock sounded throughout the room, looking back out to the window and noticing that the sun was barely rising, Morgana wondered who would visit at this time. Quickly and quietly getting out of the bed stirring the girls, Morgana made her way to the door and unlocked it before pulling it open.

"Merlin" She breathed as she was swept up into a bone-crushing hug, not that she minded. They pulled away to get a glimpse at the other, to memorise everything about their face before they met with a sound kiss. "I missed you." She said when they broke apart and went to kiss him again when they heard a little voice.

"DADDY!" Before they could turn around, Rose had launched herself at Merlin's feet, who in return picked her up and held her close. She was soon followed by her two older sisters who wrapped themselves around Merlin, who had to put Rose down to put his arms around all three in a tight hug. It was when Merlin was whispering loving messages to all of his girls in their embrace that Ava and Eva decided to make their presence known to their Father. Merlin stood up from their hug and looked at Morgana with wide eyes at the crying. Morgana, who had escaped tears from observing the reunion between her husband and their daughters, took hold of Merlin's hand, the girls already gone to the babes in their pretend 'mothering ways'.

"I became pregnant after you left, and gave birth three months ago." She informed him as the look of shock was evident on his face.

"The night before I left." He suggested, with a slight smile on his face.

"That or the day before you left, or the day before that." She teased him, and he blushed as they were in the same room as the girls, although they didn't know nor were paying attention to what they were talking about. "Would you like to meet your daughters?"

"Daughter_s_?" He exclaimed, searching her face for any trickery that she may be playing on him. She led him to the basinet next to the bed, and he could see the answer for himself, both girls lay unsettled, crying for attention. His jaw just about hit the ground as Morgana pushed him to sit on the bed and picked up one twin at a time and placed them in his arms, one in each. "This is Aveline, and this one over here is Evangeline." She cooed as she adjusted the blankets that wrapped each of the girls up as they laid in their Father's arms, both of which were looking up to him with fascinated eyes and had ceased their cries. Merlin had tears running down his face as he looked down at both newborns, then met Morgana's eyes again. "I missed so much, your pregnancy, the birth, their first moments…" She reached a hand out and cupped his face.

"You're here now, Merlin." She briefly kissed him. Then heard a knock on the door and Arthur walked through the open door just to be captured in a four-way hug by Rose, Addie and Ellie.

Ellie and Addie, ever the mischievous two, pulled on Arthur's arms. "Have you met our new sisters yet?" They asked, having given their Mother the chance to tell their Father, they weren't about to let this opportunity go.

"Sisters?" Arthur asked incredulously, as the two girls ran back to man each of their Father's sides, giggling. Rose remained by his side and he picked her up before making his way over to Merlin and Morgana, and even from the distance of the door he could see that the proud Father held two bundles in his arms. "You're good at making those girls, Merlin." Arthur joked as he wrapped his arm around Morgana on his free side, kissing his sister on crown of her head as she looked down at her husband and twin girls.

"Just for you, Arthur, and your dowry money. Maybe you can save yourself some money if one of them falls in love with your son?" Morgana teased, happy to have the two important men back in her life.


End file.
